The painter
by Mac171100
Summary: Caera is a normal dead girl with an extraordinary talent. She has a gift with art and she can bring her creations to life. When she's caught painting in Warren, she meets the Guardians and gets to know them. A new danger then rises and Ceara is chosen as the newest Guardian. What is her center? And what will happen between her and Jack? T for paranoia and sass. Sorry for summary


_**I don't own RotG.**_

I tapped my pencil against my chin and hummed as I stared at my blank paper.

"What to draw..." I muttered. I stood and tucked my pencil behind my ear. I skipped down the hall and outside into the main room of my makeshift house. I picked up a paint ball container and pocketed it. I took out one a smashed it on the ground. I appeared in the light of Warren. I grinned and pulled out a note pad. I sat on a rock by the colorful river of paint and pulled my pencil out from behind my ear. I sketched the view before tucking my pencil behind my ear again. I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out a green pencil. I colored the specific areas of green and moved on to blue. Then purple, red, orange, yellow, and I even used a gloss pen. I put my stuff away and examined my artwork. I smiled as I smeared the river slightly. I compared it to the view before standing and turning. I screamed and held the notebook to my chest as I saw the Easter Bunny.

"Who are ya and what're ya doin' here?" He said. I held out my notebook with my head bowed. I heard him flip through the book and looked up as he said, "Who _are_ you?"

"A simple painter. Can I please have my notebook back?" I said. He nodded and flipped my notebook closed. He handed it to me and I extended my arm to take it. Instead, he grabbed my wrist and stomped his foot twice.

"What?" I gasped.

"You've been to North's, Tooth's, Sandy's, and my place. You even got Frost's Lake. You are in big trouble." He said. He tugged me foreward and held me like a football.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Quit whining." The Easter Bunny said. I huffed and hung limp as he ran through the tunnels. I held my head in my hands as the tunnel grew lighter. He chucked me out and I landed on the floor of North's Globe Room. I groaned slightly and sat up, rubbing my head.

"This brat's been sneaking around the Warren, here, Tooth Palace, Sandy's Cloud, and Frosty's Lake." the Easter Rabbit said. I looked up and saw the Guardians staring down at me.

"Uh... Hi?" I said. Easter Bunny handed my notebook to North and the Guardians gathered around it to look at the pictures. I sat criss-cross and stared at the ground, blushing in shame.

"These... They're _amazing_." One said. My head whipped up and I looked to the speaker. Jack Frost.

"Thanks..." I said, fidgeting with the frayed edge of my paint stained shorts.

"Why did you go to these places?" North asked, still examining the pictures.

"They share a common value that artists crave to capture. Beauty." I said. They stared at me.

"What is your name?" North asked.

"Ceara." I said. North smiled.

"Welcome to the workshop, Ceara. Feel free to draw here whenever you like." North said. My jaw dropped.

"What?" I gasped in unison with the Easter Bunny.

"You have a gift. It would be a shame to hide it. Feel free to come to the Tooth Palace too." Tooth said. My eyes were the size of saucers. Sandy pointed to them and nodded, saying 'Same here.'

"My lake is open to the public really, but draw it whenever you like." Jack said. I grinned.

"Don't think about it, brat. Warren is off limits." the Easter Bunny said.

"Bunnymund!" Tooth scolded. "This girl has a talent! Help her express it!"

"Yeah Cottontail, give her hope." Jack said. Bunny shot him a glare.

"Fine, but touch the eggs, and... Yeah." Bunnymund said. I jumped to my feet and smiled. I bowed.

"Thank you very much, Guardians." I said. I held out my hands for my notebook but North furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, if you are human, how did you get in?" North asked. I looked at the ground and rubbed my neck.

"I'm not human. I died a long time ago." I said. Tooth gasped.

"We're so sorry we brought it up." Tooth said. I smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it." I said. I laughed. "It's actually a funny story."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I was shot protecting a school but I managed to take out the gunner with a pencil." I summed up. They blinked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You... what... how is that _funny_?" Bunnymund asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. It reminds me off 'the pen is mightier than the sword' quote. The pencil is mightier than the gun." I said. Jack smirked.

"Well, on a less depressing note, can I have my notebook back?" I asked. North handed it to me and I pulled out a paint ball.

"Anything else you want to know?" I asked.

"We're good." Bunny said before all the Guardians but Jack left. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Come with me. There's someone you should meet." Jack said. I held out a hand. He took it hesitantly.

"Where are we going?" I asked, stuffing my notebook in my pocket.

"To my lake." Jack said. I switched out the purple paintball for a blue one.

"Hold on." I said. I threw it down and off we went.

_**Reviews appreciated and a mental cookie for who ever can guess who Jack is taking Ceara to.**_


End file.
